l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ik'krt
Ik'krt, who had a first name, Ik, which meant "Great", Way of the Ratling, p. 125 was a nezumi who was once a Rememberer with the Shadow Runners Tribe, joined the Grasping Paw Tribe as a scout, and later became the Stained Paw Tribe Chieftain. Shadow Runners Tribe The proud tribe became involved with human affairs, aiding the Crab in the War of Spirits, but were destroyed by Hida Tsuneo's forces in 1150. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 49 When Ik'krt joined the Grasping Paw Tribe subsequently, he withheld the information that he was the Rememberer of the Shadow Runners Tribe, and was content to work as a scrounger. The Last Rememberer, Part One, by Rich Wulf Mysterious Shaman During his travels, he ran in 1158 into a mysterious Crippled Bone Tribe shaman who told him that he would one day be called for special service to his race. Ik'krt did not know at the time how important this warning would be. In 1165, he and a party of his Grasping Paw scavengers happened across the scene of a great battle, with hordes of corrupted Stained Paw Tribe and Tsuno devastating the Crippled Bone, while a Rain of Blood covered the Shadowlands. Convincing his group that the Nezumi must either live or die together, they ran to the aid of the flailing Crippled Bone. They had been collecting jade from the fallen Crab warriors, and these weapons proved quite capable of fighting the Tsuno, who had been impervious to harm prior to Ik'krt's intervention. Te'tik'kir, who was the Crippled Bone Chieftain, was currently indisposed defending the One Tribe Chief of Chiefs, Kan'ok'ticheck, from a similar threat. The Grasping Paw had saved a tribe from complete eradication. The Tomorrow Chieftain This year a nezumi called Ikm'atch-tek claimed to be the "Tomorrow Chieftain", returned from the ancient ages of the Terrible Day. He was allied with the Tsuno and the Stained Paw Tribe, and sought the aid of the rest of the nezumi tribe against the human race, but eventually he had betrayed the Crippled Bone Tribe who came to meet him. Blood Dawn, Part IX: One Tribe, by Rich Wulf Te'tik'kir After the Stained Paw and their demonic allies retreated, Te'tik'kir and Kan'ok'ticheck returned looking exhausted, wounded, but alarmed at the destruction the Crippled Bone had faced. Ik'krt recognized Te'tik'kir as the strange shaman from earlier, and later on that evening he was approached by Te'tik'kir, who thanked him for his intervention but regreted that he had to give Ik'krt an impossible duty. Te'tik'kir surprised Ik'krt by knowing that Ik'krt was a Rememberer of the Shadow Runners, not just a simple scavenger, and tasked him with using his combination of talents to scout out the heart of the Shadowlands to see in the City of Dreams what the Tsuno and Stained Paw were up to, to find the reason why the Stained Paw began to attack their own people. Ik'krt accepted the mission, and remains dedicated to the Nezumi race. Sneaking the Stained Paw City In 1166 Ik'krt sneaked into the City of Dreams seeking the truth about Ikm'atch-tek. When he was inside a mindless oni lurched toward the city walls, and Stained Paw patrols were diverted with the attack. A lone defender, Kiii, saw Ik'krt, who quickly knocked her unconscious. Ik'krt could not kill the Stained Paw, even it was safer than leaving her behind where she might escape and summon help. A oni spawn sent into the city to feed while its parent distracted the guards. Ik'krt killed the oni spawn to protect the defenseless Stained Paw pups. Ik'krt had saved the pups but he exposed himself to the guards. The Last Rememberer, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Imprisoned The Stained Paw would look poorly upon the death of a Nezumi who saved their pups from a demon and Ik'krt was taken prisoner by the Tsuno instead to be executed. Tsuno Nintai tortured the nezumi. Nintai told him that Tsuno had created the nezumi to use them against the Naga, a race who stole this world from the Tsuno. Ik'krt was released so Te'tik'kir would recognize the Nezumi for what they truly were, and realize that they could not fight the Tsuno. Tsuno masquerade exposed Te'tik'kir, Ik'krt, Kan'ok'ticheck and other nezumi leaders as Manithith, from the Tattered Ear Tribe, and K'mee, from the Third Whisker Tribe, saw in dreams Chitachtr-foo, the city that truly stood in the Realm of Dreams. The Tsuno using their own mastery of the realm of dreams forged copy of it, the City of Dreams, the Stained Paw city. They also learned how the Tsuno were created, a twisted version of renegade Kitsu who were marooned in the Realm of Slaughter. Nintai, once among the strongest of the kitsu, was one of the transformed renegades. The Last Rememberer, Part Three, by Rich Wulf They guessed that the Tsuno forged a creature out of nightmares, piecing together the shattered dreams of the Stained Paw tribe and infusing them into one of their own kind, creating the illusion that was the Tomorrow Chieftain. Report of Miya Shoin to the Righteous Emperor, Toturi III (Imperial Herald v2 #16) Attacking the City of Dreams Upon learning how the Tsuno had lied to them the One Tribe led by Kan'ok'ticheck attacked the city. They rushed into the city, taking the upperhand in the Battle of One Tribe. Strangely the One Tribe nezumi begin to fight between them, twisted by a strange magic, Kan'ok'ticheck had his eyes stared blankly at nothing. Te'tik'kir realized they were in the Realm of Slaughter, driving mad the nezumi, the city was a Tsuno trap. Ik'krt attacked Nintai, and Te'tik'kir joined the fight. Nintai easily defeated the Rememberer and killed Te'tik'kir, who gave his life to give Nintai back his soul, restoring him as a Kitsu. While the nezumi left the city, Nintai waited his former brethren to come, and dragged the city deep into Dream, where even the Tsuno could not escape. Death of Tomorrow Chieftain Ikm'atch-tek appeared and attacked Ik'krt and Kan'ok'ticheck. Shadow Runners ghosts surrounded the Tomorrow chieftain, giving time to Kan'ok'ticheck who struck the head from Ikm'atch-tek's shoulders. Stained Paw The Stained Paw Tribe suffered heavy losses and, broken and demoralized, retreated deeper into the shadowlands. Ik'krt went to them, and met again the Stained Paw guard he had spared her life, Kiii. Stained Paw was a tribe without a Rememberer and Ik'krt was a Rememberer without a tribe. He joined the Stained Paw and became his chieftain. Death The Nezumi race gathered to fight Tomorrow, which threatened Yume-do and the Rememberers. The Battle of Tomorrow devastated the Stained Paw like every other tribe. Most of their great warriors, including Ik'krt, perished. Enemies of the Empire, p. 104 External Links * Ik'krt (Dark Allies) * Ik'krt Exp (Winds of Change) * Ik'krt Exp2 (Web of Lies) Category:Leaders of the Nezumi Category:Characters with Pictures